The Lost and Found
CHAPTER 1- One day, i had been playing a game called " Snow Shoveling " (NOTE THIS IS NOT CREEPY PASTA ABOUT SANTA DOES NOT MEAN I DONT LIKE HIM) It was pretty late it was around almost 3:00 am i've been awake for 2 hours playing ROBLOX then my game crashed and i booted it up again but instead of playing "Snow Shoveling." I got this game called "GET A CREEPY X-MAS." 1 Thing that was disturbing is that i saw Santa hanging up on a rope on his neck. And i saw a fire. suddenly i walked towards it, but suddenly when i got there, it was one of Santa's Reindeers but with covered with blood which looked like "Rudolf" CHAPTER 2- And i got jumpscared aswell from the Reindeer. Then, my game crashed and i teleported a game called "The Lost and Found." First thing that i saw was a creepy present with creepy wrapping Then suddenly Builderman had joined and left. he kept doing it looping i tried finding where he spawned but.... i found him as a Bloody aperrance of him. But i got out of the game and browsed for Builderman on the people section, but i found him normal. The next day realised it was a fake account, or it was Builderman himself trying to prank me. I tried browsing what caused it, but there was no answer. CHAPTER 3- This was a creepy thing after that day I realised I had done something wrong! I was digging and then accidentally found the number 666. (NOTE YOU CANT FIND THE NUMBER 666 WHEN DIGGING) Well i did'nt notice it, until now. I was the friend of the creator so i asked him, he responded me like this . he responded me dot i did'nt know why, but... as soon as i refreshed the page... I found him with bloody chains around his neck hanging up. I know creepy right? just refreshed the game page and it was all bloody and the name had been changed to "Blood Shoveling" I was creeped out and could'nt breathe. so i just looked at the description and found, "GO TO HELL =)". CHAPTER 4- As soon as i turned around i found Builderman the real life version of him hanged up on chains filled with blood. But it was my imagination, i called for my mom but remembered that she was gone for work. so i called her on my phone as soon as i called her the power cut off, i told my mom that the power cut out so she said "Hang in there!" which kinda creeped me out for one reason, i knew she was trying to say to hang myself. I heard kitchen utensils dropped on the floor i locked my door i shut it and hid under the bed, suddenly my mom had come in, but with a knife trying to find me to kill me in dread telling my self that she was a murderer so i just ran off to the outside world leaving in: lonelyness, dread, and MURDER. =) i called 911 and they answered "Why are you awake at the devil's hour?" i responded to the cop, "MY OWN MOM IS TRYING TO KILL ME!!" i said screaming it was loud enough for my mom to hear. I ran, to hide somewhere she wouldnt find me as soon as the police arrested her... Builderman himself was the one responsable for this. HOPED YOU ENJOYED THIS FIRST CREEPY PASTA THAT I MADE AND HAPPY X-MAS!! This creepy pasta was inspired by alot of people who made the so i made this one. i hoped you liked it! My YT: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCyHFuZL3Y9QGj08bRNNQEbQ?view_as=subscriber Please subscribe! __NOEDITSECTION__